warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Lost Sons
This grouping of Astartes can scarcely be called a chapter as it is made up of less than two hundred orphaned Marines all from lost or fallen Chapters. To say that this motley assemblage of Renegades is regarded with suspicion by the Inquisition and Lords of Terra would be a massive understatement. The Lost Sons have been on a penitential crusade ever since their First Captain, Andreas Solar, won their lives by successfully passing through the Grey Knights' ordeals said success earning the band the support of said Grey Knights. History Founding The Lost Sons were amalgamated from Renegade Astartes who joined St. Athaliah the Flame's mini-crusade to escape the Eye of Terror defending the Saint and her motley assemblage of other followers from near constant assault. The Sons come from a wide selection of Chapters now non-existent or perditus and many of them have been trapped in the Eye for millenia. Most Sons refuse to discuss their origins and some may genuinely not remember them. The Harrowing of the Eye Few if any of the Space Marines who became Lost Sons had actively embraced Chaos but invariably they had been tainted to a greater or lesser degree as they wandered the Daemon worlds of the Eye either singularly or in small bands with no aim beyond simple survival or more often actively seeking death to end their sufferings. St. Athaliah crossed their several paths like a comet, drawing them into her train and reminding them of who and what they had been; Sons of the Primarchs, Chosen of the Emperor and Defenders of His people. Her words, her touch was credited by the redeeemed Astartes with burning the Chaos taint from their souls and restoring them to their full strength and power. Many died protecting the Saint and her mortal followers, as Space Marines should die with their geneseed preserved by their brethren. The fact that said brethren had originally come from a number of different Chapters no longer mattered to any of them. The Testing of Andreas Solar Escaping the Eye was not the end of their problems - far from it. The Mandragoran Assignment Current state of the Chapter The Lost Sons number less then two hundred Astartes organized into three below strength companies. Andreas Solar, Captain of First Company is in overall command. Favored Weapons/Tactics The Sons have scraped off the colors indicating their former Chapter allegiances leaving their armor the deep gray of unadorned ceramite. The right pauldron is painted black with squad and rank insignia painted in white for the 1st Company; yellow for 2nd Company and red for 3rd Company. The left pauldron is white emblazoned with the Astartes Icon in black and both pauldrons are trimmed in the Company color with a helmet stripe and the knee-pads painted to match. The right knee-pad is emblazoned with a High Gothic numeral I, II or III and the left knee-pad with the squad number in Low Gothic numerals. The Sons prefer melee weapons to ranged ones and their bolters have weighted butts so they can be used as clubs. Many brethren are armed with relic weapons liberated from the collection of Trazyn the Infinite (long story) along with several captive Astartes who joined the Sons. Artificers serving the Chapter forge slightly curved, single edged power sabres which have become the traditional weapon of the brethren. Enemies Allies Chapter Culture Because of their disparate origins the Sons strongly emphasize Brotherhood among Astartes, and between Astartes and normal Humanity as well. Captains First Captain Andreas Solar A little bit about him A little bit more about him Second Captain Jerico Vayne A little bit about him A little bit more about him Third Captain Castiel A little bit about him A little bit more about him Others Sergeant Praetus Lost Son, 1st Captain.jpg|1st Captain Andreas Solar Lost Son, 2nd Captain.jpg|2nd Captain Jerico Vayne Lost Son, 3rd Captain.jpg|3rd Captain Castiel Lost Son, Terminator.jpg|Lost Son Terminator Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Kadjah Thoris